Destiny
by Lea-chan1989
Summary: Let's forget that Sakura has lost memories of Syaoran...
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Sakura touched the calm waters of the lake. From the tip of her forefinger, a ripple spread like a slow wave, consuming the silence of the night.

A tear or two slipped from her face and intertwined with the lake water, causing more ripples that interfered with the first one.

The morbid, sad pace that they wore was resonance to her bleeding heart. She watched the ripples go on and on through the lake until they eventually faded away.

Her sight shifted to the full moon above, flanked by a thousand or so stars.

And the one word that had shattered her soul replayed in her mind.

_Betrothed._

"_But Yukito-san, Toya had never mentioned this before! Why, this is all so sudden!"_

"_I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know until today."_

"_Where's my right! I'm the princess, am I not!"_

"_A thousand apologies, your highness…but King Toya had an agreement…"_

"_Toya! My brother? He arranged it?"_

"_No, no, don't get me wrong. Your parents betrothed you to the prince of a neighbouring country shortly after your birth."_

"_NO! It can't be true. How could they!"_

"_Now, your highness, you don't want to go into insulting your late parents, do you?"_

"_But I don't even know the prince! Is there any chance the betrothal can be broken?"_

"_I'm afraid not, your highness. If you care to check, there's a contract…"_

"_What?"_

And then it started to rain.

Now, the whole lake was full with never-ending ripples.

"DIE, YOU FILTHY BEAST!"

A lump of dead creature fell to the ground.

It was the last of an army of rotten corpses.

Syaoran received an approving thump on his back.

"Great slaying, pal!"

"Thanks," he replied to the tall commander standing behind him.

Syaoran sheathed his sword and turned around to face Prince Eriol of Granoir.

"Your Highness, I…" he began with a stomach full of butterflies.

"Drop it. Commander's enough," clipped the prince.

"Commander, I've been serving you for a long time," he continued after serious consideration.

"Hmm…" Eriol removed a speck of sand stuck onto his black flowing cloak.

"So maybe, I think it's time for me to leave…"

There was a moment of silence before the rest of the squad began shuffling their feet.

Eriol drew a deep breath before yelling, "Elite Force! Feet-shuffling is an offence according to Rule 141 of the Elite Book. Can't you see the captain who's trying to speak here?"

Syaoran looked at his feet, feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on him. Another second or more, there would be holes all over him.

"A thousand push-ups before dinner. That's my final offer."

There were several grumbled sounds of disapproval but they toned down when Prince Eriol said, "Bargain only if you want more.'

Then, he turned his attention back to Syaoran.

"Are you sure you want to leave the squad?" he asked in a much nicer tone.

"101 percent," Syaoran answered confidently.

"Then I can prevent nothing. I understand that you want to pursue other dreams?"

Syaoran nodded. The prince knew him so well.

"But before you are officially retired from the Elite Force, you have one last assignment with me."

"Another war?" Syaoran gave a wild guess.

"No, captain. It's a surprise," said Eriol mysteriously.

"Wedding?"

Sakura looked at the dress with pure unfiltered hatred.

Although she knew that the whole of Clow Kingdom was happy for her, she still felt reluctant to try on the gown. For crying out loud, she did not even KNOW the groom! How can she say yes in his face, slip the ring on and then KISS him!

Several housemaids forced her out of her current regal clothing and made her wear the ceremonial attire.

She looked in the mirror without much interest. It was long, billowing and…PINK.

Complete with a garter of matching colour and red ribbons, Sakura's first thought at her reflection was this:

Birthday present.

Yes, for a prince's 18th birthday.

She was sort of like a gift from a neighbouring country, complete with all the elements of exotic beauty, mysterious personality and heart-dropping gaze. How thrilled the prince must be.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. How inconsiderate.

A prince was the last thing she wanted on Earth.

As she stared out through the frosted glass of an oak-framed window, all she could think of was someone else…

"Syaoran, what d'you think of this?" asked a raven-haired person. He pushed up his glasses with style.

"Um…, I feel that you should retie your scarf," replied Syaoran.

"Really? How?" Prince Eriol took a moment or two. "Like this?"

Syaoran examined him again. "Perfect."

He felt awkward having to comment on his master's appearance.

When he accepted the task, little did he know that it was preparing the prince for a wedding.

It was truly a surprise, as Prince Eriol had said.

"Err…, are you sure you want to wear a scarf instead of a bow?" Syaoran asked tactfully.

"As you once quoted; 101 percent."

"Oh…ok"

"Let's go then," Eriol commanded, putting on white gloves to match his white shirt. The peach coloured scarf complimented his navy tail-coat which was worn with matching trousers.

"Where to?" Syaoran queried in confusion. "It's still so early."

"My bachelor party, of course."

Prince Eriol gave him a dangerous smile.

It was so noisy and stuffy that Syaoran had to go outside to get some fresh air. Prince Eriol on the other hand was already half drunk and disorientated. Syaoran could hear his manic laughter piercing through the atmosphere, echoing throughout the entire mansion.

It was his 18th birthday, after all. He had all the right to celebrate. And very soon, he would tie the knot.

Syaoran stared at the beautiful sky above him. The fluffy clouds beckoned him as he thought of the many ways he would confess to her when the day he found courage to do so came.

Suddenly, a shrill scream punctured his romantic reveries. A tall, giant lady ran out through the arched doorway.

"He's dead! Poisoned!"

"What? Who?" Syaoran heart raced a million miles an hour when he saw the commotion going on indoors.

"The prince…"

He didn't wait for her to finish . A split second later, he was by Prince Eriol's side.

No, it couldn't be true. The prince wasn't dead.

As he knelt down beside Eriol's motionless body, he placed a forefinger near the prince's nostrils.

Syaoran heaved a sigh of relief. He was still breathing; still warm and very much alive.

But he had fainted and the wedding was minutes away. All attempts to rouse him were wasted as he was still as immobile as a stone. Obviously, someone did not want him to get married but had the heart to spare him.

What was he going to do?

And then, the answer arrived in the form of two figures. One was black-clad and the other was donned in white. They both looked fresh from a well-sought karaoke battle. Fye cocked his head.

"Is something wrong, Syaoran?"

Kurogane gave a hearty yawn.

"Fye, how much magic do you have left?"

Sakura lay silently in bed. It was perfect. If the groom did not turn up, how was the wedding going to carry on?

Even though she knew that this action of hers was selfish and could jeopardise the relationship between the two countries, it was the only way out.

It was just a sleeping potion anyway. After fifteen hours, the Prince would awaken with no memories of the previous day.

The process was a piece of cake.

Very cautiously, she had tipped a whole dosage into a bottle of wine that was to be sent to the Prince's bachelor party.

Judging by the minutes that had gone by, the bottle should have reached his residence…and would be empty soon. Then, he'd be in deep slumber, free of the worries that occupied the minds of grooms-to-be.

She chuckled. Spiking drinks was fun and simple. She thought she should do it more often.

The wedding was important. Everyone knew that. The citizens of both countries waited with bated breath for the moment to unveil. Therefore, it was fatal to postpone or cancel the ceremony as this would cause rage among the people, resulting in probable war.

Syaoran knew that he would hate to witness the two lands fighting . That was why he was willing to take the risk involved.

Accompanied by Kurogane, he stepped into the church. He gulped nervously as all eyes landed on him. Walking very slowly, he blocked all sight by shutting his eyes when he reached his destination.

The high priest, Yukito was standing by the altar, complete with his staff and ceremonial white robes. Among the audience was the one person Syaoran loathe; King Toya.

Meanwhile, Sakura was standing outside on the steps leading to the church. By her side was bridesmaid two times shorter than she was.

Sakura had a smug look on her face. She was confident that when she walked into that building, the groom would be nowhere to be found. And then, she wouldn't have to marry him.

AND, hopefully the betrothal would be broken.

Surprise hit her hard when her eyes landed on the Prince. How can it be? How was it possible?

Syaoran's eyes widened in horror. So _this_ was the bride.

Sakura…

All his hopes were dashed. His fears had come true.

As Sakura walked towards Prince Eriol, the wedding song was played. The band comprised of twelve members and the conductor was waving his arms vigorously.

When Sakura set her left foot on the altar, the music stopped. The whole arena was silent except for the priest's sonorous voice.

Sakura stood uncomfortably beside the Prince who was trying his best to look confident. She scrutinized him thoroughly from head to toe. Her first impression of him was 'gay'.

What kind of a guy would wear a scarf? Bows were definitely a billion times better.

As Yukito droned on, she noticed something familiarly strange in Prince Eriol's look.

The clueless look.

Before she could gaze further, Yukito's voice boomed.

"Both are now required to recite their wedding vows…beginning with Prince Eriol of Granoir."

The prince solemnly recited as requested, followed subsequently by Sakura.

And then, Yukito decided to add confirmation.

"Will you, Prince Eriol of Granoir take her hand in marriage and promise to love only her for the rest of your years in life?"

"Yyesss…," stammered the groom.

"Will you, Princess Sakura of the Clow Kingdom?"

Sakura stood in silence before answering the six million dollar question. She hesitated for quite a long time.

"Yes…"

"You may now exchange rings."

They nervously slipped rings on each other's finger.

"I now proclaim you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yukito smiled knowingly.

Sakura looked worriedly at the Prince before proceeding.

It wasn't all that bad.

When they parted, the whole crowd was gasping. King Toya who was hitherto smiling maliciously had his mouth hung wide open. The rancour inside him boiled like a murky potion.

Yukito was slightly stunned and almost dropped his staff. He wasn't surprised however.

Kurogane slapped his forehead and glared at Fye who was sitting at the third row. Fye grinned back mischievously. He had just undone a disguise spell.

Syaoran turned around to look at Kurogane. "Is there something on my face?"

But Sakura was quicker. She pulled him so that they faced each other.

"I knew it…the clueless look."

Syaoran gazed into her emerald green eyes as she did into his hazel ones. "This is so wrong."

As they kissed passionately, King Toya went up to Yukito.

"This is not official, right?"

"Yes, it is. He said yes. She said yes."

"But he said it under the name of Prince Eriol!"

"Ah, but rules are rules. It does not matter what name he uses. I am, after all the high Priest."

"Ugh!"

The crowd went wild at the sound of that.

Kurogane glanced at Fye. He stomped towards him.

"What the $# did you think you were doin'?"

"Hehe, old tricks up my sleeves. You see, when Syaoran said he was going to disguise as the Prince to make sure the wedding carries on, I didn't know the bride was Sakura. However, when I found out, I figured it was best to take off the spell just then."

"You knew he fancied her?"

"How obvious can that be?"

"Well, I thought your disguise spell wasn't strong enough…," said Kurogane, trailing off.

"You…well, then, I challenge you. I'll show you the strength of my magic…"

Toya and Yukito looked at the blissfully married pair before looking each other in the eye.

"Is this what you mean when you said he was destined for her and her for him?" Toya asked for confirmation.

Yukito nodded in amusement.

"The implication of their actions is what brings them together."

King Toya sighed.

He could only watch as Syaoran declared his love for Sakura before smiling cheekily at her.

What happened to the genuine Prince Eriol?

Well, dear readers, I am very proud to say that _that_ is another different story.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Sweeping down the spiral stairs in a flurry of midnight blue, Toya searched his mind for a sign that might aid him in his quest. His footsteps clacked on the wooden surface as leather boots descended below ground. Toya was heading into the lower levels of the Royal Library. It was situated 22 floors beneath his lounging area.

Finally, there came a thud. He had landed on carpeted floor. Under his feet, red velvet spread from corner to corner. The chamber was vast, stretching across a hundred metres. It was here that all ancient books dating from before 900 B.C. were kept safely guarded by wards and spells performed by Yukito. Of course, Toya could access it anytime, being King and all.

Right in front of his eyes was a majestic bookshelf, looming in a distance. Taller than the rest, it held the most important facts of the Kingdom of Clow. Toya marched ahead at full speed, targeting for the ladder leaning against one of the shelves. He grabbed it with full aggression, dragging it towards the tall shelf. He would need it to reach the highest row.

If his calculations were accurate, the book he was looking for should be up there sitting in the dust. Without further hesitations, he began climbing up. Rows and rows of old untouched books shot past him as he continued his journey. For some reasons, he even doubted that most of the books here had ever been read.

Amused at that thought, Toya made a mental note to himself; he would force his dear brother-in-law to read all of them. Ha-ha, as a duty to the royal family; now that he had become a part of it, albeit a tiny one. Nevertheless, if Toya succeeded, then Syaoran would no longer have to do so. Toya stopped ascending.

'Now, where is it?' he thought to himself as he searched among columns of thick volumes. 'The entries state that it's…'

He ran his fingers horizontally across strange titles…_Beheading A Quisling…How To Civilise Barbarians…Palace Constructing for DUMMIES…Family Ties…Imperial Marriages………_

"AHA!" he exclaimed, extracting it from between its lifelong companions. A slow snicker began to spread on his visage.

Meanwhile, Princess Sakura is sulking in her bedroom. Toya had refused to acknowledge her title of 'Queenship' as he reasoned that she had participated in a marriage involving a commoner. It was an insult to both Syaoran and her. Thus, she had given him the cold shoulder treatment ever since. Syaoran on the other hand, was trying to console her.

"Please, Sakura. Don't be like that."

"Hmmph!"

"I bet he was just playing around. Sooner or later he'll have to call you Queen."

"Oh, you don't know him like I do, Li! He always gets his ways. If he doesn't, he'll find means of doing so." Sakura strutted to the window that faced the bay. It looked so wonderful in orange light cast by a setting sun. She placed her elbows on the sill and rested her head in her hands. The sight made her want to forget all of her worries. She watched the colourful sky while her ears caught the faint cries of seagulls. There was a light breeze blowing in her face, swaying the leaves of coconut trees. Sakura could taste salt carried by the wind from the sea.

Syaoran walked up to her and placed his cloak around her from behind. Sakura turned around, a little startled. He caught her confused look.

"It's windy, you might catch a cold," he muttered as he pushed her fluttering hair back behind her ears. Truth be told, he still had not gotten used to the fact that Sakura was now his wife. Technically speaking, he never went through the usual customs of enquiring and such that most people did before marrying. Ah, but that was tradition. Nevertheless, he still felt odd. It happened so quick…so sudden.

Sakura's chuckle broke through his thoughts.

"Li, you're so silly!" she quipped. "It's not a gust or anything."

"But still…," he began in a low voice.

Even so, Sakura cut him off. "Syaoran, do you remember when we travelled across worlds to reclaim my memories?" Reminiscing, she added, "You saved my life."

Syaoran nodded, staring at the swirling sea. He recalled the deal he had sealed with Yuko the space-time witch. Rightfully, Sakura would not have remembered him…ever. All their memories together will be lost forever. That was his ultimate sacrifice.

"I'm still afraid sometimes. What if I could never remember anything about us?"

Syaoran hung his head low. Something was clearly troubling him. Of course Sakura regained that memory. He had another bargain later, at the end of their past journeys. He had offered Yuko a more valuable possession, something she couldn't refuse. It was a tough negotiation nonetheless.

But obviously, it was without anybody's knowledge; only between the two of them. And if Sakura had found out, it would be beyond her comprehension. Well, at least they could spend what was left of his time together…

He stroked her hair gently as she watched the sun sink slowly into the fathomless ocean.

Watanuki prepared tea hastily in the kitchen. His hands worked dexterously as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

He carried it across the hall, narrowly escaping stumbles. He had a strange notion that Maru and Moro where conspiring to trip him in the most embarrassing of ways. He half ran, half walked into the lounge where Yuko was lying languorously on large pillows. She was smoking her pipe in a lazy manner. Watanuki never understood how the effect of nicotine avoided her so well.

"Ah, how nice of you to volunteer serving tea!" she exclaimed happily.

Watanuki cast a sideways glance at her. Frankly, he thought of Yuko as a sadistic being with a warped sense of thinking. What he didn't know was that she thought the same about him too!

"I did NOT volunteer, for your information," he mumbled. The words almost slipped past her ears.

"Really? I thought I heard you say that you like doing it at home?"

Yuko picked the teacup from the hands of an annoyed youth. He scowled at her menacingly. She took a sip and grimaced.

"Funny," she began.

"What?" Watanuki asked, almost frustrated. This was the fifth time he had tried preparing the perfect tea for Yuko. She didn't approve of the tastes the tea held the first four times. He was hoping this one would finally satisfy her senses.

"I never expected anyone to trade his life for memories."

Watanuki released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Who?"

"Li Syaoran," she replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

'Like you've ever been,' thought Watanuki.

Yuko shot him a vile stare.

"Of course, I obligingly fulfilled his request," she continued with a mysterious smile. Watanuki was tempted to tiptoe silently away as she basked herself in pride and glory. She looked creepy anyway, as if she could read all of his thoughts. "Pity, he only has about less than a month now."

Watanuki prepared to leave before Yuko could remember about the tea he had brewed. He was too late.

"Oh, and by the way, you've got salt in my tea." Yuko raised an eyebrow.

He was wishing it would go unnoticed. Watanuki quickly snatched it away from her. He dare not tell her that it was actually sweat from his forehead that had caused a change of flavour. Though deep inside him, he nervously suspected that she already knew.

Yukito could have sworn that Toya _bounded_ through the doorway as he approached his desk. Yukito carefully put his feather quill down and gave the King and intent look.

Almost out of breath, King Toya spoke in gasps.

"There's a way! There's a way… Gulps air. It's not permanent… Pants wildly."

Yukito cocked his head sideways. "What?" he asked confused. He was on the verge of completing his paperwork and so his thoughts were muddled.

Toya took a few seconds to regain his regular breaths before he continued about his recent discovery.

"I found this…"

Yukito watched as an ultra thick volume of bound pages fell onto the desk right in front of his eyes. He removed his glasses to wipe them, and then replaced them cautiously.

Toya studied Yukito's reactions.

With graceful movements, he pulled the book closer to himself so that he could read the title.

"Imperial Marriages?" he questioned Toya suspiciously before turning over to the first printed page. "Year 1658?"

Toya placed his hands together repeatedly, excitement taking him over. "Page 1053."

Yukito glanced at him curiously. He sighed deeply. 'Might as well play along,' he thought. Flipping the pages slowly, he eventually reached the said page.

"Rule 88," he read. "Disallowed union of Royals to commoners." Yukito frowned. "So?"

"Shouldn't we put a stop to that?"

A moment of silence prevailed in the room before Yukito shut the book with a loud thump.

"Toya, let it go. I'm sure a 300-year old rule wouldn't make much difference now," he clipped as he stood up from his seat. "I think I've told you countless of times before."

Toya slumped into the seat next to him. He massaged his temples. "You're right. I've overacted." Yukito walked to Toya and stood beside the chair. He waited for the King to elaborate.

"It's just that it really gets on my nerves."

"Yes, I know that," consoled the high priest. Yukito stared out of the window behind Toya. Troubled by Yukito's strange behaviour, Toya looked into his best pal's eyes. They were cloudy with thoughts.

"What's the matter? Bad predictions?" he hinted. Yukito was always that way when an unfortunate forecast came along.

Toya watched as Yukito nodded his head in a grave manner. Yukito turned around to face the King. "It's about Syaoran," he paused before adding, "His time is coming."

Sakura gave Syaoran a kiss before she bode him a farewell. He needed to see to the return and restoration of Prince Eriol. R&R he referred it. It had been almost two days since His Royal Highness of Granoir fell unconscious. And Syaoran was worried that his absence in his country would cause panic and stir among the citizens.

Sakura shut the palace doors silently as the loud procession outside headed towards the East. At the beginning she was sad that he had to leave, but knowing that it was all her fault, she guiltily packed Syaoran some provisions and spare clothes.

She turned away from the gigantic oak doors and walked along the hallway that led to her lounging area. Once there, she plopped herself onto one of the pillows. She folded her arms behind her head and stared at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling above. As there was a mirror at its base, she could see her reflection in it.

Sakura sighed very deeply. It felt so wrong. EVERYTHING…It all felt so fast. Like a rapid river manoeuvring over a lethal fall.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She could feel it. Something was definitely terribly wrong. Her intuition had never been wrong.

She sat up suddenly. Maybe she should consult Yukito! He always understood her and listened with concerned as she poured in her problems into his ears. Perhaps he could shed some light on the matter. Then probably she would be less anxious.

Sakura walked towards the arched doorway that led her out of her room and into the hallway. For the rest of the way, she treaded on red carpet and relied on the portraits as guides.

The first one she would pass was Yuzu the Seventh. It was shortly followed by Tanaka Sr. and then Mizuno IV. Before long, she had already viewed 10 portraits on her journey. There was only one more to go before she reached Yukito's study.

But as the famous painting of Emperor Yamahito came into sight, Sakura stopped short in her tracks. There were voices lingering beyond. She wondered curiously where the enigmatic voices had originated from. It was only too soon that she realised it came from the other side of a door. And that particular door was just slightly further down on the right of the portrait she just saw.

"Yukito…," she muttered under her breath. And the other person in there would be Toya; there was no doubt about that. She pressed her left ear against the wooden door so that she could catch the conversation in progress.

"You don't mean…?" said a deep voice full of authority. Sakura immediately recognised it Toya's.

"Yes, Death is just lurking in the corner, ready to pounce on him whenever he isn't aware…" That was Yukito.

"Is there…, I mean, whatever is the reason behind this?" Toya asked. Sakura couldn't tell whet her he was worried or bemused.

"I don't think it's possible to stop him from dying." That sentence got Toya on the nerves. He did not remember asking. "Anyway," continued Yukito, "It's the space-time witch…"

From that point onwards, Sakura stopped listening. In the depths of her mind, a phrase conjured like a lightning flash; it was quick and momentarily.

"There is a price for everything."

There was no use of further doubting. Syaoran had made the _ultimate_ sacrifice.

…_to be continued…_

Disclaimer: _Tsubasa _©Clamp,_ XXX-holic _©Clamp, _Cardcaptor Sakura_ ©Clamp.

A/n: Please ignore mistakes and/or dissimilar items, events and descriptions from the original works by Clamp.


End file.
